Ten Times When Danny Said 'How You're Doing'
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Danny says 'How you're doing?" every time he sees Lindsay?


**Author's Note** : Hey,... How is everyone? Good? Great! Here's something that I got sidetracked with while writing my fairy tale. Hope you like it.** Laura**? This one is for you. Thank you.

**Summary** : Another one of those scenes that we would love to see.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CSI NY.

**From Which Episode **: Time to play the guessing game! Hehehe!

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"Let's see. Other than being made a fool for calling Mac 'Sir'. Having to dig into the tiger's dung which really gave me lots of personal space. Being labeled 'Country Girl'. And last but not least, earning a nickname from you. I'd say ..."

"You are ready to run home back to Montana, Montana?"

"What? And miss all the fun of playing you one day? Not a chance Cowboy!"

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"Not so good."

"Why? What's wrong? Is the trial getting to ya?"

"I'm doing a bad job of it. But I'm not talking about the trial."

"Then what is it? Can you tell me?"

"I'm doing a bad job of trying not to miss you Danny."

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"Danny...? You are soaking wet! Come in. Let me get you a towel. Did you walk in the rain? What were you thinking? I told you I'll see you tomorrow. Why do you have to walk all the way.."

"Linds."

"Yes?"

"I want to feel what it's like to take a rain walk."

"Why?"

"Coz it's a Montana thing. And I think I understand it more now."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you can cry and no one will know if it's tears or raindrops that runs down your face. It means you want people to think that you are ok on your own. And it means wishing that after feeling cold, there will be something to keep you warm at the end of your walk. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I realized that I'll only like this Montana thing, if I could walk with you. I need you to help me hide my tears. I want people to know that I am yours and I'm not ok on my own. And to keep me warm with your love. What do you say Linds?"

"Come here, let's get you warm."

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"Great! Hey! I didn't know you have a twin! Hi! I'm Lindsay. Montana to him. How are you? You two even have the same clothes on! Is that buffalo burgers you have in that bag Messer?"

"Just how much painkillers they gave you for that snake bite Monroe?"

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"If you want your own baseball team, this is not the time to tell me Messer! OH! ARRRGGHHHH! You are not gonna get me pregnant again! You hear! DANNY! DANNNNNN..NNYYYYY!"

"No baseball team. Right. Right. But can we name her Lucy?"

"Anything DANNYY! ANYTHINGGGG!"

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"How are you doing?"

"I asked you first Montana."

"I'm ok."

"Liar."

"Danny..."

"Come here. I know you're feeling guilty coz I took your shift and ended up here."

"Danny..."

"Sshhhh. I'm glad that it happened this way. A'right? Coz you know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Coz you make better breakfast than I do."

"Which part of you did they not hurt Messer?"

"Aww Montana. If you hurt me there, how am I gonna pay you if I lose at pool again?"

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"I miss you. Do you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Just yes? You are not going to say you miss me?"

"Linds..."

"But Danny. You do miss me don't you?"

"I do. I really do. You know I do."

"Then why can't you say it?"

"Coz. Coz..."

"Is Flack standing in front of you with that grin of his?"

"Yeah."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Danny Messer. Do you love me?"

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"I waddle. I'm big. I feel like a whale."

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"You love me enough to forget your fear of flying and fly here again to be with me?"

"I love you enough to forget my fear of flying and fly here again to stand just outside your bedroom door waiting for you to open it and give me a kiss. Now, get off your phone and open this door Mrs Messer."

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"Danny I need help."

"Sure Montana. Tell me what to do."

"I don't want to spill anything on my dress. Could you unzip me?"

"Sure. But could you pinch me first? I wanna make sure I'm not dreaming any of this."

XOX

"**H**ow you're doing?"

"No. You said, "That be me, Danny Messer. How you're doing?'"

"Really? I said that?"

"Yes. And I thought that it was really sexy."

"You wanted me way back them huh?"

"Yeah right! Ha-ha! Now tell me what was the most memorable thing I ever said to you?"

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"I don't think I have actually said that before."

"No. I'm asking you not to leave me."

"I won't. You know that. Now what was it I said that you'll remember always?"

"You said, 'I have fallen in love with you and I have to figure out how to let it go.'"

"Danny.."

"Please Linds. Never say those words to me ever again. I never thought about losing you until you said that. I have always thought that you are mine. Even when I knew I was treating you bad, I knew I want to be with you. But I was scared. I'm sorry Sweetheart. I am so sorry."

"Shhh. Honestly Danny, I tried to let you go. But I couldn't. I loved you too much. When we got back together, I knew you were doing everything to earn my love again. But know what?"

"What?"

"Even if we have parted ways? I would have still love you. Always."

"I don't deserve you."

"We deserve one another Danny. I don't want anyone but you. Only you."

"Linds..."

"Danny. Do you love me? Only me?"

"I love you Lindsay Messer. Only you. You know that."

"You better. After all these years. After I've given you five children. After they have given us seven grandchildren. I swear I'm gonna whip your butt if your say anything different!"

"After all these years, you are still too cute to utter any profanities!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I love you Cowboy."

"I'll love you always Montana."

THE END

**Hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
